


Take a Seat

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, M/M, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "Hey, get back here dummy," Richie said, grabbing Eddie's arm as he had started to get up. "I didn't say I couldn't help you out. Get over here and take what you need.""What do you mean? I'm not gonna tug on some limp rope."Richie laughed softly before puckering his lips."Take a seat, baby."





	Take a Seat

It had been a long day, for both of them, although Richie seemed to be taking it harder than Eddie. As soon as he had gotten home, he made a beeline for their bedroom before flopping face first onto their bed. He didn't move once until Eddie had brought in some leftovers he had heated up for dinner. They ate sitting up against the headboard before abandoning the plates on the bed side table. Richie looked like he was halfway to passing out, but Eddie was awake enough that he wanted to at least spend a little time with his husband before calling it a night.  
  
"Hey, Rich?" he asked, tucking some loose strands behind Richie's ear.  
  
Richie simply hummed in response.  
  
"Do you think you'd be up for... you know."  
  
God, Eddie hated how he was still so awkward when it came to talking about sex. At first it had been thanks to his dysphoria, but Richie had helped him so much with that. He told Eddie that he could use whatever names felt most comfortable for him and Richie would do the same. It had taken some getting used to, but it had felt _right_ to say 'cock' and 'hole' rather than what he had been using. He thought once he had made it over that hurtle, that it would be easier all the time, but he still could be just as shy about it at 42 as he had been when they were 16. Thankfully, Richie knew him so well.  
  
"Aw, baby, I would absolutely love to, but I'm just so tired I don't think I can even get it up right now."  
  
"Okay, Rich." Eddie leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm gonna take a shower and then be right back. Don't worry about trying to wait up."  
  
"Hey, get back here dummy," Richie said, grabbing Eddie's arm as he had started to get up. "I didn't say I couldn't help you out. Get over here and take what you need."  
  
"What do you mean? I'm not gonna tug on some limp rope."  
  
Richie laughed softly before puckering his lips.  
  
"Take a seat, baby."  
  
Eddie blushed, but he couldn't lie and say that the idea didn't appeal to him. It had been awhile since they had done anything more adventurous than Eddie on top. And if Richie was offering, then who was Eddie to say no? He had already thrown his work clothes into the hamper and changed into sweatpants when he had gotten home, so it was easy enough to get undressed and climb on top of his husband. Richie's large hands came up to Eddie's hips and pulled him closer. Eddie gripped the headboard so he wouldn't completely crush him before lining his cock up with Richie's mouth. Richie immediately started licking around him before sucking lightly on the head.  
  
"Oh God," Eddie breathed out. "Just like that, Rich."  
  
Richie hummed before taking the rest of him in his mouth, sucking hard. Eddie's hips started fucking forward, causing the headboard to hit up against the wall. Richie brought one of his hands up to work a finger into his hole as he gave one last hard suck to his cock before working his tongue into him as well. He got Eddie nice and loose so he could add another finger and then licked back up to Eddie's cock.  
  
"Rich, that's so good. I'm getting close."  
  
Eddie placed one of his hands into Richie's hair, pulling him closer, although it wasn't a totally selfish move. He knew how much his husband loved getting his hair pulled. He might not be able to get off that night, but he deserved to feel a little pleasure. He moaned around Eddie as he started sucking his cock again in earnest, his fingers fucking into Eddie's hole so fast, the sound of it echoed around their room.  
  
"Another finger, Rich, please. I wanna be full."  
  
Richie groaned, working in a third finger besides the other two. He lost his rhythm a bit, but he kept sucking his cock like he was starved for it. Eddie barely had time to appreciate the stretch before he was coming, hips pushing Richie's head hard into the pillow as his orgasm took over him. He patted Richie's shoulder when he was starting to come down and Richie removed his fingers and gave a little kiss to the head of Eddie's cock before pulling back. Eddie laughed softly as he fell down onto his side of the bed.  
  
"You're ridiculous," he muttered. He was definitely exhausted now and as much as he knew he still needed that shower, he didn't think that was going to happen. "That was ridiculous."  
  
"Which, by association, means you're ridiculous. What about your shower?"  
  
"Can't move."  
  
"But now I'm all awake," Richie said, pouting. "What if I help you get clean?"  
  
"I know what that's code for," Eddie said. He worked a hand under the blankets to rub the bulge in Richie's pants. "I can't promise it'll be as amazing as what you did for me."  
  
"What if I sit on _your_ face?" Richie asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.  
  
Well, it _had_ been awhile since they had been adventurous after all.


End file.
